The Moon Angel
by Artemis of Luna
Summary: What would happen if Tyson's cousin came down for a visit and gave a helping hand to a certain couple? Or more likely a helping push. TyHilary KaiOC
1. Chapter 1

THE MOON ANGEL

Hilary walked in to the Dojo to wake up the team but found Grandpa Granger swinging his kendo stick with joy.

"Why are you so happy Grandpa Granger?"

"Oh, you'll find out during breakfast girl!"

Hilary just nodded and went inside but stopped once again. Tyson was up already or more likely half-wake, Tyson would never wake up this early.

"Come on Ty-chan, get that pretty face of yours washed up while I make you breakfast"

"Ok…yawn…I'm so…yawn…happy your…yawn…back home"

"Me too, now go"

_How in the world did this girl get Tyson to wake up this early in the morning? Who is this girl?_

This so called girl walked to the kitchen and began to cook the breakfast she promised Tyson. Hilary's thoughts where interrupted when music was pumping out from the kitchen.

"Hey Hilary"

"Hey there Maxi"

"Do you know what's with the loud music?"

"Ask Tyson, he's the one who knows." said Hilary huffing

"How can Tyson know, if he's still sleeping?" asked Rei from behind of Maxi

"What are you…yawn…guys talking about?" asked Tyson to everyone

"OMG! It's going to snow in summer!" said Max rubbing his eyes clean

"Tyson is up!" said Ray looking like he was going to faint

Tyson was going to argue back but the sweet smell of food caught his attention and went in the kitchen forgetting the argument.

"That smells so good…Tsukiko!!"

"Arigato Ty-chan!"

Tyson went to Tsukiko and hugged her lifting her up in the air, Tsukiko hugged Tyson as well. The team came in and stood froze in their places at the actions in front of them.

"Enough Ty-chan, sit down so we can eat breakfast"

"Ok, come on guys Tsukiko's cooking is awesome!"

"Wow! You're telling me that everyone here lives with you Ty-chan?"

"Sort of, Hilary has her own place the rest stay here."

Tsukiko got back to cooking since she had to make more food for the rest.

"Who's that band playing Tsukiko?" asked Tyson staring at the boom box

"Rise…"

"Rise Against, Ready to Fall" answered Kai before Tsukiko could finish

"Do you like that band Kai?" asked a curious Max

"I have heard it before" said Kai reading the newspaper

"How do you know it Tsukiko?" asked Tyson again

"I went to one of their concerts. Breakfast Grandpa!" screamed Tsukiko out the window

"Hm, I know the smell of that cooking"

"Nani? Oni-chan!" screamed Tsukiko as she hugged Hiro

"Hey there imoto" said Hiro hugging back

"I missed you a bunches!"

"Me too but let's eat before the food gets cold"

"I agree little dudes" said Grandpa turning off the boom box

"Hm, Ty-chan don't you have a bigger shirt, this one barely covers me" whined Tsukiko

"Why can't you wear your one PJ's" said Tyson before stuffing his mouth full of pancakes

"Cause dummy, I forgot them at Katsuo's"

"Hiro can let you borrow a bigger shirt and later on you can go buy new PJ's"

Tsukiko just nodded as they all went silent eating their breakfast. They all ate breakfast in silence for the first time thought Hilary, well that is until Kenny arrived.

"You guys are already eating?!"

"And what's with the new girl?" asked Dizzy

"Huh? Oh…I forgot to introduce myself, how rude of me."

"No let me" said Hiro standing up before Tsukiko could

"This here is our little sister Toushiro, Tsukiko"

Tsukiko waved at every one with a smile gracing her pale face and introduced them selves, waving back well except Kai who nodded. Every one was surprised to find out that Tyson had a sister.

"We didn't know Tyson had another sister" said Rei looking at Tyson to explain why he hadn't said anything to them

"Do you have any more family members Tyson?" asked Dizzy

"I have another brother" said Tyson stuffing his face again going for thirds

"I wouldn't call that baka a brother" said Tsukiko sticking up her nose in the air

"I thought you where Tyson's girlfriend" said Max scratching the back of his head

Though answering everyone's previous question they all fell anime style from the table. Tyson half way there choking on his food, Grandpa spitting out his coffee, and both Hiro and Hilary spitting out their water. And this is how the adventure begins!!!

N/A:

I don't own Beyblade!

Baka – idiot

Nani – what?

Imoto – little sister

Oni – big brother


	2. Chapter 2

Every one went to the backyard after getting ready for the day. Tsukiko laid on her tummy on the porch, listening to music while watching the team practice.

"Do you blade?" asked Kai

"Uh…a bit"

"I thought you would since you're Tyson's sister" said Hilary wondering why Tsukiko didn't blade as much as Tyson did

"My bit-chip is attached to my necklace, it usually stays there" pointing to the necklace around her neck

"Actually, Tsukiko is our cousin but we consider her our sister since we all grew up together" said Hiro explaining to every one

"That explains why you have white hair instead of blue or why you have silver eyes" said Kenny not looking away from Dizzy

Throughout the rest of the day, Tsukiko made mental notes of every one in the team. For example Kenny was the beyblade expert/genius; Ray seemed like the calm, passive one of the team. Max was the hyper, always smiling boy of the team, good friends with Tyson.

Hiro the coach of the team, Hilary the cheerleader, support for the team, also a bit of a coach as well. Lastly Kai, he seemed like the quiet one, the always thinking leader of the team but good looking too.

_Ah! What did I just think? Hell no! I can not be having crushes, special with one of my brothers' friends._

"Where glad to have you back imoto."

"I'm glad to be back Oni-chan"

_If only for a little bit._

Thought Tsukiko looking at the floor beneath her, Tsukiko could feel some one staring at her and looked up to find Kai staring at her. She smiled and Kai looked away, which only made Tsukiko giggle.

"What so funny imoto?"

"Oh nothing just remembering old times"

_This out to be fun or I can make it exciting! _

**A/N:**

**I do not own Beyblade!!**

**Well short chapter but things will get better, just be patient…**

**Imoto – little sister**

**Oni – big brother**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Morning was the same as the previous one. Tsukiko waking up Tyson and the rest waking up to her loud music. Also making breakfast with the help of Hilary and cleaning the kitchen together. Later getting ready for the day which meant training again.

By the afternoon every one was sweating with an exhausted look on their faces. It was an awfully hot day and Tsukiko was bringing out some lemonade for every one. Tsukiko was starting to hand the drinks out but stopped when she heard arguing from none other than Hilary and Tyson.

"Stop fooling around Tyson, get serious!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I have to otherwise you do everything wrong!"

"Oh stop being Ms. Perfect Hilary, its annoying!"

"Well if you didn't eat like a pig and be considerate of others I wouldn't be screaming at you!!"

"Argh! Shut up, your not even part of this team! Why are you even here?!"

Everything went silent, dead silent. Hilary stood there shock and hurt could be seen in her eyes. Every one looked shocked at Tyson's words; they knew Tyson screwed up big time.

Tyson went silent as well, regretting the words that had come out of his mouth. Hilary took a deep breath, tears threatening to fall down from her eyes and not wanting for the rest to see them she ran out the Dojo.

"Hilary wait!" said Rei trying to stop her

"Tyson didn't mean it!" screamed Max

"You've done it this time Tyson" said Kai as he saw Tsukiko from the corner of his eye walking inside the Dojo and making a dash for the front door

Kai walked passed Tyson making his way to the front door.

"You should apologize Tyson" said Kenny following Rein and Max inside the Dojo leaving Tyson alone in the backyard

_Where could she be? Hilary couldn't have gone very far. _Thought Tsukiko as she walked around town but no luck finding Hilary

_Maybe she went home already, damn! I don't know where she lives._

Tsukiko turned around to go back to the Dojo but instead of finding the road she was staring at some one's chest. Looking up, Tsukiko found amethyst eyes, blinking she backed away.

"Sorry Kai by any chance do you know where Hilary lives?"

"It depends"

"What do you mean 'it depends'?"

"It depends on what you're planning to do"

"I want to apologize to Hilary for Tyson's behavior"

Kai started to walk and Tsukiko followed thinking that Kai was going to take her to Hilary's place.

"You should stop treating Tyson like such a baby"

"I'm not; I just want to do it since Tyson doesn't seem to know how to…oh I get it now."

Tsukiko began to form a plan in her head but first she needed information and a lot of it too.

"Um Kai, do Ty-chan and Hilary always fight like that?"

"Yes, it's been going on for two years"

_That long! Hm…must be going between them but what? Is it more than friendship? Ooh! I have the perfect thing, I just wonder if this town has one…nani?"_

_Tsukiko was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a tug from behind her. Looking back she saw Kai's hand pulling her jacket. _

"You where going to walk on red"

"Oh, thanks Kai-chan"

Kai twitched when he heard the '-chan' after his name but let it go instead as they crossed the street.

"Hey Kai-chan, do you know where I can find a night club?"

"Why do you need the location of a night club?"

"If things to according to plan, the team won't have to worry about Hilary and Tyson fighting any more" giggled Tsukiko as she skipped ahead

"You are going to bring together Tyson and Hilary through a night club? I thought you where a saint"

"I am but I just want to have some fun and unwind."

_Tyson has a strange cousin, well it shouldn't be a surprise since he's not that normal himself. Though her billowing hair changes my whole perspective…what the hell?_

"Kai-chan, well do you know of any?"

"Yes, I will hand you a list later" Kai turned around and Tsukiko had a confused expression on her face

_We have been walking aimlessly all afternoon? Strange friends of yours Ty-chan, strange friends._

"It's getting late; let's head back to the Dojo"

With that Tsukiko caught up with Kai and jumped over him landing perfectly on her feet. Kai just looked at her weirdly she just smiled at him and kept walking.

**A/N:**

**Well how was that?**

**I want to thank the following for reading and reviewing:**

**Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus**

**Regin**

**darkxXxflames**

**Nani? – what?**

**-chan – used after names for children **


	4. Chapter 4

It was a very quiet morning, too quiet for Tyson's liking who wasn't sure it was still morning. Walking inside the kitchen he found Tsukiko eating by herself.

"Morning Tsukiko…yawn…where's every one?"

"Ty-chan it's 2:35pm, Ray and Max went grocery shopping and Kai, I don't know"

"Oh, is there anything to eat?" asked Tyson yawning

"Yeah, I think so let me just warm it up"

Tyson waited and got lost in the pool of his own thoughts. Tsukiko noticed as she put down the plate in front of him, tapping him on the shoulder he woke up.

"Eat Ty-chan before it gets cold"

"Hai!" said Tyson munching on his food

"You know Ty-chan, if I hadn't left it would be like this quiet, very quiet."

Tyson nodded, agreeing with his sister maybe there would be a fuss here and there when it came to cleaning the Dojo.

"I'm glad I left because if I hadn't you might have not met Max, Rei, Kenny, Kai or Hilary."

"I would have still met them with you here, why did you leave all those years ago?"

"I didn't leave, Katsuo took me by force don't you remember?"

"What did you do all those years?" asked a worried Tyson

"Home school; learn to be an elegant, well mannered young lady. I learned to play the piano and other boring stuff"

Tyson and Tsukiko went to the backyard of the Dojo to talk some more. Though at first they where silent, thinking back to the old days. But they didn't know they where being watch and heard as well.

"Ty-chan, why did you scream at Hilary the other day?"

"Hilary is always telling me what I do wrong it gets in my nerves."

"I know what you mean Ty-chan"

"How can you understand?" asked a confused Tyson

"What's worse having you always cranky, mad father telling you you're wrong or having a friend who only wants to help telling you you're wrong?"

It took Tyson a minute to figure out what Tsukiko was pointing out to him about Hilary.

_So Hilary only tells me I'm wrong because she's trying to help me out. I'm always pushing her away, I'm such an ass._

"I'm lucky to have her as a friend" whispered Tyson forgetting that Tsukiko was sitting next to him

"Yes you are"

Tyson shot his head up to look at Tsukiko who smiled at him silly.

"Ty-chan she really cares about you, apologize to her before it's too late"

"Why would it be too late?"

"You never know, she might find new friends and leave you"

"What? Hilary would never leave me!"

Tyson was shaking Tsukiko, who was getting really dizzy. Tsukiko raised her index finger and Tyson stopped shaking her.

"One question, do you love Hilary?"

Tyson froze and let go of Tsukiko and backed away, blinking rapidly.

"Well…um…when it comes to that…I'm…"

"Do you know the answer to my question?"

"Not really, no"

"Then you have some thinking to do and while you're at it go take a shower"

"Fine" said Tyson going inside almost hitting the wall from thinking about Hilary

"You have a strange way of helping" said Kai jumping down from the tree

"It's better than sticking two people in a closet"

"Come on, I'll show you where Hilary lives"

Tsukiko walked ahead skipping or hopping each square on the concrete ground. Kai just stared not really caring what she did.

_Such a free spirit like Tyson, though she isn't annoying like Tyson._

"Are we almost there Kai-chan?" said Tsukiko poking him in the arm

"It's that brown house over there" said Kai leaving

Tsukiko knocked and a woman answered the door, she looked a lot like Hilary except her hair was shorter than Hilary's.

"Good afternoon is Hilary home?"

"No dear, she went for a walk at the beach"

"Thank you so very much, bye"

Tsukiko ran to the beach, if she anted her plan to be a success she needed to act fast.

_Where is she? Ah! There she is, good. This is going to be awesome!_

"Hey there Hilary"

"Huh? Oh…Tsukiko sorry about the other day"

"Nah, it's not your fault, Tyson just over reacts over anything"

Tsukiko sat next to Hilary as they watched the waves clash to the sand. The sun was starting to set in the horizon.

"Hilary, why do you always point out his errors to Tyson?"

"Because I care about him, I want him to learn from his mistakes" cried Hilary into Tsukiko's chest

"Hilary, do you…do you love Tyson?"

"Uh…I …I do but I can't tell him, I can never tell him"

"Why not Hilary?"

"Because I know he doesn't feel the same way about me, Tyson would only laugh in my face"

"You don't know that, now dry those tears of yours, come on let's get you home before it gets dark"

"Thanks Tsukiko"

"No problem, hey how about we got out tomorrow night?"

"Uh…okay, where?"

"I'll call you; do you have a cell phone?"

Tsukiko gave Hilary her cell phone number and Hilary gave her hers. They waved good-bye to each other as Hilary walked inside her home.

"Yes part one of my plan is complete!!"

**A/N:**

**I Do Not Own Beyblade! Just own Tsukiko Toushiro and Katsuo Toushiro!!**

**I want to thank you for reviewing:**

**Chicago77**

**Dbzgtfan2004**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**I Don't Own Beyblade! **

**I just Own Tsukiko and Katsuo!**

**I want to thank to the following reviewers:**

**Sharingan Fox**

**Chicago 77**

**Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus- **

Tsukiko ran all the way to the Dojo and started dinner fro every one. Every one ate in silence, something that made every one uncomfortable.

"I'm going to sleep, later"

"Good night Ty-chan"

Tsukiko finished cleaning up with the help of Rei and Max.

"Hey Kai do you have any names for me?"

"Here's the list"

"Wow! There's that many night clubs in Bay City?"

-The List-

Silk

Red Sky

La Boom

Blue Blood

Tsubasa

Hallow

Eclipse

Tempest

"Do you go to these Kai-chan?"

"No comment"

"Hmm, they all have good names"

"You two are going to a night club?" said a stunned Max

"We are all going but keep quiet Maxi" whispered Tsukiko looking at the list

"Which one are you going to pick?" asked Ray sitting down next to Max

"Ah, I know the owner of this one" said Tsukiko circling the name

"Eclipse?"

Tsukiko took out her cell phone and called the owner the rest where sitting down, looking at her wide eyed.

"Hi there Akiko, it's me Tsukiko, do you remember me? We met in the dinner party my brother threw"

"….."

"You know, Katsuo, tall, white hair with turquoise eyes. You where hovering over him like a spaceship remember."

"_Ah yeah I remember, how can I help you?_"

"Yeah, do you remember I talked to you about my brothers' one of them being in a beyblading team. Well I'm trying to…"

"_Play a matchmaker_"

"Yeah, his teammates are sitting in front of me"

"_Take a picture of them and send it to me_"

"Okay" Tsukiko took photos of all three and heard Akiko squeak on the other side of the phone the others just chuckled.

"Well Akiko I was wondering of you could give me passes to go to your nightclub Eclipse; I need seven if you could please"

"_Hmm, what location?_"

"Bay City"

"_I'll give them to you if you send me another photo of Max_"

Tsukiko gave Maxi her puppy eyes, Maxi chuckled a nervous chuckle.

"What is it Tsukiko-chan?"

"My friend wants another photo of you, you wouldn't mind right?"

"N-no of course n-not" Max said as his voice cracking

Tsukiko took a photo and sent it to Akiko who squeaked again but this time hard enough for every one to hear and for Tsukiko take away the phone from her ear.

"_The passes will arrive shortly, thanks bye_"

"No thank you Akiko, bye" Tsukiko hung up with a wicked smile decorating her face

"Kai-chan did you explain to them our plan?"

"Our plan?"

"Well yeah, if it wasn't for your wise words, I wouldn't have come up with such a good plan" Tsukiko beamed a smile at him, clapping her hands together

"What's the plan?" asked a jumpy Max

"I think we should hook up Tyson and Hilary together, so I'm planning to get them to go to this club Eclipse. When they see each other Hilary being hurt and all will run off, Tyson will go after her. A driver will '_take_' Hilary home passing the beach, she'll tell the driver to leave her there. Tyson will follow her to there where they will talk, make up and maybe make out."

Tsukiko was clutching her hands together; stars could be seen sparkling in her eyes, which meant she was in la la land.

"You inspired that Kai?" asked Rei trying not to laugh at Kai who was twitching

"That sounds awesome!" said Max clutching hands with Tsukiko as they stared into space

"How much percentage of success?" asked Kai

Tsukiko fell anime style from her chair; "I-I'm o-okay, 10 out of 50"

"Maybe Kenny could help out with this planning" suggested Max

"Yeah, he should make things a lot easier" said Rei

"But you there have a part, I'm going to need for you three to convince Tyson to go to the club with you without spilling"

"How are we going to pull that off?" said Rei

"You could tell him that one your fans sent the passes or better yet Max won them on the radio"

"Yeah that sounds good" said max agreeing

There was a knock on the door, Tsukiko went to get it and came back with a case in her hands. Opening it she got the passes and gave them theirs, Tyson's and Kenny's. There was something more in the case but closed it before any one else could see it.

"Well good night boys, I need my beauty sleep or I'll look awful tomorrow night"

"It's tomorrow night!" Max said jumping up from his chair

"Yup, night"

**I hoped you enjoyed **

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long to update so busy with the upcoming holidays but nonetheless here's chapter 6!**

**I want to thank the following reviewer:**

**Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus**

**I don't own Beyblade! I only own Tsukiko and Katsuo.**

Tsukiko woke up as the sun beams hit her face, stretching she folded her bed neatly before going to the bathroom.

"Hm, what should I make for breakfast today?"

Tsukiko just cooked as she turned on the boom box and put Asian Kung-Fu Generation. Dancing is how Kai found Tsukiko when he entered the kitchen for morning coffee.

_Girls should be banned from wearing spaghetti shirts and short shorts. If she wasn't Tyson's cousin and we where at my place…let's just say she wouldn't be cooking right not……wait! What the hell is with me? Clear mind, clear mind! _

"Kai something the matter?" asked Tsukiko tip-toeing to reach his height

Kai could feel her breath tingling his cheeks. He backed away quickly trying to compose himself.

"Nothing, I came to get coffee"

"Well its ready, sit down I'll go wake Ty-chan and the others"

Tsukiko skipped her way out and found Ray coming her way and right behind him was a groggy Max. Tsukiko came back to the kitchen after five minutes with a half-asleep Tyson, sitting him down she served breakfast.

"Grandpa! Oni-chan! Breakfast!" screamed Tsukiko after turning of the boom box

Every one ate quietly, Tyson spaced out way here and there barely touching his food at all.

_Hilary isn't here. Every one must be mad at me. Heck I bet Hilary hates my gust right about now._

Tyson flinched as an image of Hilary crying her heart out. Every one stared at him but their attention shifted towards Kenny as he entered the kitchen. Before Kenny could open his mouth Ray dragged him out of the kitchen. Minutes later they came back in and Tsukiko served him breakfast.

– AFTERNOON –

Tsukiko stood up from the porch and headed towards the mall since there wasn't much to do and plans had to be completed.

"Hilary it's me Tsukiko, I found this great place we can go and have tons of fun"

"Where exactly are we going?"

"It's a surprise, hey what's your favorite color?"

"Pink and red, why?"

"Oh be patient Hil-chan, I'll see you later"

Tsukiko went in and out of stores looking for a good outfit for Hilary and maybe something new for her.

_Something sexy but not sluty, it also has to bring out her eye color. Oh maybe I can get Ty-chan to match with Hilary! I should get shirts for the other boys. AH! I also need to rent a car!_

3 HOURS LATER

Tsukiko came in rushing and dragged Max and Ray to her room. They waited for Kenny to pass and pulled him inside.

"Look what I got for you guys!"

Tsukiko handed Ray a whit shirt, Max a green shirt and Kenny a rust color shirt. All got matching black pants.

"Here give this to Tyson to wear; do any of you know where Kai's at?"

"Outside in the backyard" said Ray

"Come on every one, hide it until show time"

They all got out and went to their rooms. Tsukiko went to the backyard and up to Kai who was sitting and leaning on the wall with eyes closed.

"Kai-chan, can you spare a moment of your time?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"You do but pick wrong and you don't get the present I got for you"

Tsukiko sat down in front of him as he straighten himself up.

"Yes I can spare a moment"

"Here I got this for you" Tsukiko handed Kai a lilac shirt with black pants; "It matches your eyes"

Tsukiko waited for a response but it was never heard because Max came out running. Ray, Tyson, and Kenny where right behind him trying to calm down the excited blonde.

"Why are you so happy Maxi?" asked Ray

"Yeah tell us" said Tyson getting excited as well

"I got the passes I won on the radio for the night club Eclipse!"

"Wow! That's awesome Maxi!" said Tyson

"Hey let's go to night" suggested Ray

"Yeah let's go" said Kenny trying to act excited

"I don't know guys" said Tyson scratching the back of his head

"I'm going" said Kai closing his eyes

"You should go Ty-chan, what are you going to do here all alone?"

"Aren't you going to be here?"

"Nope! It's a girls night out with Hil, uh…I'm running late but still you should go don't let that pass go to waste"

Tsukiko left with a big grin decorating her face and giggled when she entered her room.

"Part two complete, this is gonna be good…ah crap! I'm running late"

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Review Pretty Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I did not notice that I had not updated for more than two months, I'm so sorry!**

**I do not own Beyblade!**

**I just own Tsukiko!**

**Here's chapter 7**

**7**

"This dress is going to look gorgeous on you"

"It's beautiful"

Tsukiko dressed Hilary in a short red dress, strapless with a design beginning from the left shoulder and ending on her right thigh. With open toe shoes and her hair all curled from the ends sticking out.

1 Hour Later

In the end Hilary was wearing eye liner, mascara with little eye shadow. Tsukiko was wearing a loose, silky, black dress with above the knee boots and her hair was spiraled from the ends.

"We are two hot ladies" laughed Hilary

"Let's go party!"

Hilary and Tsukiko got in the car and drove to Eclipse. Getting out of the car, you could hear men whistling their heads off. The girls glared at them and others where smacking their boyfriends upside the head.

"Welcome ladies to Eclipse" said a woman young taking them to one of the many dancing booths

"This one is barely full!" said Hilary

"That's what's awesome about this place, now come on let's dance!"

Tsukiko grabbed Hilary's hand and dragged her to the dance floor while grabbing some alcohol for her. Meanwhile the boys where heading out from the Dojo.

"Come on you two" said Ray to Max and Tyson

Kai came over around the corner with a black, Mercedez Benz. Honking the horn Ray, Max and Tyson came out and got in.

"Nice car Kai" said Ray

"This is actually yours Kai?" asked Tyson

"Hn"

"How come instead of walking you don't use this car?" asked Max

"Walking is better"

Kai drove all the way and when the whole team got out of the car all the girls stopped their chit–chat and stared at the five hotties.

"It's the Bladebreakers!"

"They look so hot…I think I'm going to…faint" down went the girl

The girls looked dazed, in a trance, their eyes following their every move. The boys on the other hand where glaring daggers at them, some turning their girlfriends away from the Bladebreakers sight.

"Ah the Bladebreakers, come this way"

Thankfully the passes led them to the same room that Hilary and Tsukiko where in. Max pushed Kenny to the dance floor and laughed when a red head grabbed his hand to dance with her.

"This place is the bomb!" said Max disappearing in the crowd Ray wasn't far behind him

"Well aren't you going to join them?" asked Kai nudged Tyson

"You're actually going to dance Kai?" asked a stunned Tyson

"I'm not leaving without a certain some one" said Kai leaving Tyson

"Might as well" said Tyson grabbing some alcohol and drinking it in one gulp

Hilary and Tsukiko where shaking it down at the dance floor. Guys would stop and stare, stuck in a trance by the girls moving hips. 'Temperature' by Sean Paul was playing, Hilary and Tsukiko where shaking every bone in their bodies.

"I didn't know you knew how to dance Tsukiko?"

"I live for dancing, you're not bad yourself"

Tsukiko was taken away, her back slammed into a well built chest.

"Thanks for the shirt" whispered Kai in Tsukiko's ear

"Who knew you could dance?" whispered Tsukiko moving at the rhythm of Kai's body

Kai wrapped his hands around Tsukiko's waist pulling her closer to his body while her hands rested on top of his. For a moment they forgot about their mission and danced, stuck in their own moment.

"I hope you two aren't forgetting what we came here to do" said Ray passing by

Tyson walked within the crowd dancing to the beat but his eyes drifted to a girl with a red dress.

_She looks so familiar, that brown hair, could it be…_

"Hilary!"

Hilary turned around when she heard her name being called out and froze when her ruby eyes met chocolate brown.

"Hilary…we…I" Tyson didn't finish as he saw Hilary shake her head

"I can't…I" having no words Hilary ran out

"You should follow her" said Kai nudging Tyson forward

Tyson nodded and ran after Hilary down the street. Many of the people outside stared at them strangely but Tyson didn't care he had to go after Hilary.

**Please Review and tell me what you thought about this chapter!!**

**Just click the 'Go' button!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank all my reviewers, I really appreciate it**

**I don't own Beyblade!**

**I only own Tsukiko**

**I'm sorry to say that here's chapter 8, the last chapter to my story…**

* * *

**8**

"Hilary! Please stop!" screamed Tyson

"Leave me alone Tyson!" screamed Hilary

Kai and Tsukiko got in the car and ran after Tyson and Hilary.

"So much for the car" said Tsukiko

"Why are we following them?" asked Kai

"You'll see, its part of the plan" smirked Tsukiko at Kai

Hilary kept running. Wondering how she could be still be okay when she was running with heels on.

"Hilary please stop! We need to talk!"

Hilary kept ignoring Tyson's pleas as she kept running. Her eyes diverted to the beach as Tyson's voice seemed to stop echoing. Hilary stopped and stared at the waves clashing, the sea seemed darker than the night sky.

"Hilary…" came a panting Tyson

"What do you want Tyson?" replied Hilary in a cold voice

"Hilary, I'm…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say all those awful thing. I wasn't thinking"

"That's your problem Tyson you never think! You always blurt out without thinking…I can't keep doing this, I can't keep forgiving you"

"Please Hilary…"

"I can't when you're always insulting me, humiliating me! All I want is to do is help you, to be your friend…more than a friend to you Tyson…" Hilary whispered the last part not wanting Tyson to hear it. She didn't want to hear his rejection. Her knees gave out underneath her and fell on the sand. Her eyes down looking at her lap. "I…I love you Tyson, and it breaks my heart every time you insult me, treat me like I'm nothing to you"

Tyson froze when he heard Hilary's confession and let her slammed her fist on his chest as tears soaked her cheeks. Tyson grabbed her fist and looked at her straight in the eye. "Hilary, I love you too"

Hilary sat there wide eyed as the words slowly sunk in. She looked up to Tyson's chocolate brown eyes to find the truth with in those words. Tyson held Hilary's face between his hands and whispered to her. "I love you Hilary, I'm sorry please forgive me"

"Oh Tyson" Hilary leaned forward to capture his lips Tyson leaned forward to deepen the kiss…little did they know they where being video taped.

"Is this why we followed them?" asked Kai

"Yes Kai, now go and find a good song that these two love birds can dance to"

Kai went over to his car, placed a CD and turned up all the volume. A slow song echoed far enough for the newly couple to hear.

"Where's the music coming from?" asked Tyson

"Hey its Tsukiko and Kai!"

Tyson and Hilary waved back. Kai just gave them a nod.

"May I have this dance?" asked Tyson

"Certainly" answered Hilary smiling at Tyson

Tyson brought Hilary close to him as they danced under the stars.

"Well, mission accomplished" saluted Tsukiko at Kai before extending her hand and bowing. "My I have this dance?"

Kai took her hand and pulled her close to his body. Wrapping an arm around her waist and Tsukiko just giggled. They waltz around and around.

"Who's next Cupid?" asked Kai

"Cupid? I prefer being called Moon Angel" smiled Tsukiko

Kai leaned forward and captured Tsukiko's lips. He felt her smiling and he couldn't help but smirk. Tsukiko's arms went around Kai's neck as his arms rested on her hips.

The full moon shined on both couples blessing them with their new found love.

* * *

**And that's it (teary…)!**

**I know it wasn't a good ending, I suck at them.**

**Please review, I would really appreciate it a bunches!**


End file.
